


Double Trouble

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Karkat and Dave run into Latula and Mituna in the dream bubbles. This game comes in 4-player co-op.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Latula Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/gifts).



> I haven't marked this as underage because the ages are ambiguous and it's up to you when you think of this as happening. It's not canon compliant and dream bubbles allow for an amount of "whatever goes". Dave and Karkat aren't together at the beginning of this because neither of them has dared make the first move. The prompt was about Mituna and Latula ganging up on them, but it turned out more DaveKat-y than I expected. Happy 12th Perigee Eve!

Karkat can probably identify and label every one of Dave’s slouches with what they actually mean by now. Though all carefully calculated to look carelessly cool when he sinks into them, he never really manages to maintain that. Right now, for instance, his muscles keep on tensing and he’s making small movements as if it’s him on one of those four wheel devices and he’s stabilising himself. Or maybe as if he can somehow psychically stop Mituna from falling off again.

‘Do you want to go play with the other kids?’ Karkat asks Dave, only half sarcastically.

‘What? No. That’d be. Probably insanely fun, actually, those guys look like complete nutcases, Tuna doesn’t hesitate a second and that last one he hit the deck _hard._ But nah, whatever, we’re hanging out. I’ve probably forgotten how to skate anyway, it’s been literally years and it ain’t no bike, if you know what I mean. Why is bike riding the go-to example of muscle memory, it’s not really that involved, of course you can remember it. It’s like walking with wheels or something, the bike does all the work.’

Karkat rolls his eyes and grabs Dave by the upper arm. Dave protests quietly and at length as Karkat drags him towards the smooth area that Mituna and Latula are skating on, but most of it is about the ethics of kidnapping a president so Karkat tunes it out in favour of keeping his focus on the ground under his feet. Dream bubbles sometimes throw unexpected things out there.

‘Hey, cool kids,’ he says as they near the two trolls. Mituna falls off his four wheel device and both of them look over. ‘Have another cool kid.’

Karkat pushes Dave firmly forward. Dave takes a couple of quick steps to regain his balance and then shoves his hands in his pockets, nodding at Latula, who is grinning at him. 

‘Sup,’ Dave says. 

‘Hey, dude!’ Latula says. ‘You wanna get in on this?’

Dave shrugs. ‘If you’ve got another board I don’t mind showing you a couple pointers.’

‘Tulip doesn’t need pointers,’ Mituna says. 

‘Tulip could stand to have a couple pointers,’ Latula says happily, rolling her board across to Dave with a nudge of her foot. ‘You need one mini Vantas?’

‘I’m fine watching,’ Karkat says dryly, taking a few steps back. 

Dave puts his foot on the board and rolls it back and forth. He’s focused, like he’s doing something important, but the tiny lift in the corner of his mouth softens his face in a way that makes Karkat think he’s done something really good in encouraging this. 

Latula helps Mituna back to his feet and offers her arm for balance. Mituna drapes himself over her shoulders instead, biting playfully and exaggeratedly at her neck. They both watch as Dave stands more intentionally on his board and then kicks off. 

Karkat has no idea what the goal of skating is, but if the goal is to flick the board around and fall off marginally less than Mituna, Dave is nailing it. He doesn’t fall when he’s just going normally across the ground, but inevitably he tries to do a jump or a _something_ mysterious and skatey and lands on his ass. He doesn’t seem to care when his jeans rip, the exposed skin of his knees red with blood threatening but not spilling.

It doesn’t stop until Mituna crashes right into Dave and they end up in a tangle of limbs far more twisted than can possibly be necessary. Dave shoves Mituna’s face away and then laughs unexpectedly. Karkat can’t hear Mituna’s lisping speech from where he’s sitting out of the way, but he’s heard plenty of Captor jokes and he can imagine what’s making Dave laugh. 

Dave looks like he’s just about got himself free when Latula dives on top of both boys without a modicum of restraint. Both of them make complaining sounds, but then shut up as Latula starts talking. Karkat is only catching the odd ‘Tunes’ and ‘rad’. He’s tempted to go closer so he can hear, when Latula leans in and kisses Dave square on the lips.

Karkat’s mouth falls open. How can she just _do_ that? He’s been trying to calculate exactly how someone would go about kissing Dave Strider for literally years and she just _does_ it? Dave looks dazed when she releases him, but his expression is quickly hidden by Mituna’s helmet as he kisses him as well.

Karkat stands up, unsure of whether he’s going to run away or beg to be a part of this. Latula twists around and smiles at him before waving him towards her. Karkat would love to be able to blame the ridiculous magic of the dream bubbles for the way his feet carry him forward, but nope, this is all him. Latula grabs him by the hand and tugs so that he lands on his knees next to the rest of them before kissing him.

It’s not that Karkat’s _never_ been kissed, it’s just that he’s never been kissed by anyone who knows what they’re doing or with such explicitly flushed intention. And much as Latula should probably remind him of Terezi, she really, _really_ doesn’t.

When Latula pulls back, Karkat can’t help but look over to Dave to see how he’s handling the situation. As far as Karkat knows, Dave’s not any more experienced than he is. Dave meets Karkat’s eyes with a strangely intense look, which he softens to a wry smile.

‘I’d be like, “is this really happening or is it a dream” but that’s an objectively stupid question given the circumstances,’ Dave says. ‘What’s going on here, do you two just make out with whoever skates with you?’

‘Only if they’re hot,’ Mituna says, leaning back into Latula. 

‘Yeah, dog!’ Latula says. ‘This afterlife deal is a straight up _bummer_ except for the fact that pails are so easy to come by, right?’

‘Woah,’ Karkat says.

‘Yeah, I’m with Kat,’ Dave says. ‘Hold your horses there, what do you mean by that.’

‘Foursome time, what, are you bug-touched?’ Mituna says. 

‘Tunes, insulting isn’t seduction,’ Latula laughs. ‘But whatever, we’ve been here longer, we got some rad tricks, right babes?’

Mituna pulls his helmet off and shakes out his wild hair. He touches two fingers to either side of his head like Sollux used to do before showing off his psionics, and suddenly the dream bubble warps around them. Karkat slaps his hands to the ground for the illusion of solidity and sees Dave do the same. 

When their surroundings have become fixed, they find themselves in a hive. Karkat’s known a few tealbloods, and this is pretty modest. Granted, he grew up on a different planet, for all their similarities. 

‘Look, I know that I have the vibes of some kind of sexual stallion, the kind of guy who knocks a chick up just by winking at them, but this is not exactly ... that’s just the Strider genes, okay? This cowboy’s saying woah there, Bessie, let’s just be a little more gentle with my delicate, budding sexuality, gotta nurture that shit not … uh …’

Dave trails off, seemingly unable to continue his train of thought. Karkat can’t blame him, as Latula taking her shirt off is incredibly distracting. Her bra lands next to Karkat’s hand, one of the straps almost touching his pinky, and there’s something about that that feels scandalous even though it should pale in comparison to the fact that a half naked girl is sitting next to him. 

Latula helps Mituna with his shirt when he gets it stuck on his elbow and Karkat swallows against a mouth that is somehow too dry and too wet at the same time. He’s uncomfortably aware of his sheath threatening to swell but he can’t take his eyes off the softness just above Latula’s hips. 

‘You guys are cool, right?’ Latula asks, looking between them.

‘Yes,’ Karkat says defensively.

‘Yeah, for sure,’ Dave says. He licks his lips with a quick tongue and Karkat has to drag his eyes away. ‘And you guys are … like if certain party members haven’t played co-op before there’s no judgement, right?’

Mituna laughs and Dave takes on a stillness it didn’t have before, even though Mituna doesn’t sound mocking. 

‘Hell yes, Tulip!’ Mituna says. He turns to Dave with a manic grin. ‘We’re gonna fuck you so well you’ll wish you had a thousand virginities to give us.’

Karkat shivers as he feels a drip of pre slide down his sheath. Mituna’s head snaps towards Karkat and Karkat flushes, hands flying to his cheeks to hide them automatically. He probably reeks of flushed pheromones, his body feels like it’s raced from 0 to lightspeed at brain-melting pace and he can’t control it at all. 

Mituna and Latula share a look of silent communication before they both move. Latula settles herself on Dave’s lap and Mituna crawls over to Karkat. Karkat watches Dave’s hands settle on Latula’s waist uncertainly and only remembers that he should probably be more focused on his own situation when Mituna gets in his personal space. 

Mituna is built shockingly similarly to Sollux, which would make more sense if he wasn’t literally the only dancestor that bore more than a passing resemblance to their corresponding troll. His shaggy hair and wicked expression set him apart, but the similarities have Karkat remembering his dumb 6-sweep-old crush and if his cheeks weren’t red before they definitely are now. Mituna pulls Karkat’s hands gently but firmly away from his face. Karkat reminds himself that he’s been working on being less self-conscious about his colour, it’s just habit at this point. Not fear. He has a feeling Mituna is going to make both of their colours a lot more obvious very quickly.

‘Hey,’ Karkat says nervously. He doesn’t know why he’s greeting Mituna as if they haven’t been hanging out, but he feels the pressure to say _something_ and it only goes away when Mituna kisses him and thoughts of speech leave him.

Mituna doesn’t kiss like Latula did. Latula was playful but gentle, her lips soft, even her face soft in a distressingly nice way. Mituna is all tongue and teeth and _fast_ and Karkat thinks it should probably be a lot less appealing but instead it just makes him want to keep up and has his bulge pressing more slurry out of his sheath. 

Mituna nips on Karkat’s lower lip before pushing his shoulders until he’s lying on his back and then his teeth and tongue are on Karkat’s ear and the wet sounds are louder and should be gross but it’s in a _good_ way. Mituna trails kisses and bites down to Karkat’s neck and Karkat turns his head to let him. As a side effect, he gets an eye full of Dave burying himself in Latula’s tits like he is absolutely okay with suffocating there.

Mituna drags Karkat back to his body when his cool fingers start pulling his shirt up. Karkat lifts his back up to help and _fuck_ his grubscars are more sensitive than he ever had reason to think they were and Mituna is as enthusiastic with them as he has been with everything else. Karkat can’t help but moan brokenly and pulls Mituna down by his neck so that he can smother any further noises with his mouth. 

Mituna puts more weight on him, pressing their bodies together, and the contact with Karkat’s sensitive sheath finally makes his bulge start to slip out. He groans into Mituna’s mouth, hating the constriction of his jeans and underwear and suddenly incredibly on board with the plan to get everyone as naked as possible. 

‘Woah, Tuney, get over here and look at what humans are packing!’ Latula says. 

Mituna puts his hand on Karkat’s chest to keep him from dragging him back into their make out and sits up. Karkat has a flash of fantasy where they’ve both shed their remaining clothes and Mituna is sitting like that on his bulge and has to bite into his thumb to keep from groaning. It’s not entirely effective.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Dave says. Karkat finally processes Latula’s words and looks over, expecting to see Dave naked and having no idea if he can even cope with that. But he’s still fully clothed, Latula just has one of her hands down his jeans. ‘I’m actually mostly fine with my body but let’s not broadcast that I’m literally an ali— _oh my God_ , Latula, I cannot think if you’re going to _fuck.’_

‘I thought they just had a different colour pallete going on,’ Mituna says, craning his neck curiously.

Dave’s jaw is tight, his head tipped back and his hands digging into the carpet as Latula does whatever it is she’s doing with whatever it is he has that trolls don’t. He’s fucking gorgeous, and Karkat feels a stab of jealousy despite the ridiculousness of that. He literally has a half naked troll sitting on his (tragically clothed) bulge and he gets to _see_ this. He just really wants to touch as well. 

‘Babes,’ Mituna says. ‘Babes, babes, let me.’

‘Duh, sugargrub!’ Latula says. ‘What, did you think we were just gonna have two separate twosomes when we’re so much better as a team? Hey Dave, do you know the secret to a good relationship?’

‘Literally no,’ Dave says. 

Karkat snorts. Dave turns and gives him a shy smile. He doesn’t turn back and Karkat wishes Latula had taken off Dave’s shades so he could tell where he’s looking. He feels exposed by the possibilities, overly aware that the wetness in his underwear is probably soaking into his jeans and his grubscars are bright fucking red. 

‘Tell him Tunes,’ Latula says with a broad grin.

‘Eat. Them. Out.’ Mituna says this with a solemnity that is totally ridiculous, and Karkat can’t help but look up at him to see that he looks more serious than he’s ever seen.

‘What the actual fuck,’ Karkat says.

Mituna leans over Karkat, his hands braced on either side of his head as if he’s going to kiss him again, but instead, he shrieks at an ear-splitting volume, ‘EAT THEM OUT!’

‘Holy shit,’ Dave says through laughter. Karkat would agree if he wasn’t trying to figure out if he could recoil _through_ the floor. 

Latula stands up and helps Dave to his feet. Dave holds his jeans closed with one hand, holding them slightly away from his hips as if that will disguise the solid looking bulge in them. Mituna lets Karkat up and they all follow Latula to an honest-to-god concupiscent platform. 

‘Get undressed, dudes,’ Latula says, abandoning Dave’s hand for Mituna’s and helping him with his belt. Mituna grins at her and grabs two handfulls of rumblesphere instead of helping her back. 

‘Do you need help too?’ Karkat asks Dave sarcastically.

Dave swallows and then actually nods. Karkat is thrown for two excruciatingly long seconds where he knows he should be moving, should be taking advantage of getting permission to touch Dave but is too shocked that it’s been granted to do so. And then he steps forward and gently pulls the hem of Dave’s shirt up. This close, he can make eye contact with Dave through his shades. He looks younger when Karkat can see the shape of his eyes, wide with nerves and heat and _trust._

Karkat pulls Dave’s shirt off after staring into his eyes for way too long. Karkat adds no grubscars and nipples to the list of differences between them, though he’s seen trolls whose pupation left no scars and who’ve had nipples before. It’s just not common. Karkat tentatively touches his fingertips to Dave’s hips, just above the waistband of his jeans. His skin is only slightly cooler than his own, which is always a novelty and so different when it’s more than just a casual or unintentional touch. Dave gives him a small nod and Karkat pulls his jeans down and lets them fall to the ground. 

His boxers have quadrant symbols on them and are silky and loose. His bulge strains against the material, still and stiff. Karkat pulls them carefully over the bulge before letting them drop as well. Despite its alien nature, Karkat wants nothing more than to wrap his bulge around it. 

‘Your turn?’ Dave asks quietly.

Karkat nods, and gently touches his hands to Dave’s shoulders. Dave smiles at him as if to indicate that it’s okay, and struggles with the button of his jeans for a few seconds before he gets it undone.

‘Did not think that I was such a lefty that I couldn’t undo a button with the opposite orientation than what I’m used to, but that’s the curse of having a dominant hand. I’m fucking ambidexterous when it comes to swordkind, but ask me to brush my teeth with my right hand and I’ll probably end up shoving my toothbrush in my ear or something.’

Dave’s low mumbles are surprisingly reassuring, Karkat takes it as evidence that he’s not wildly uncomfortable. He also wants to kiss him, is desperate to do it now that contextually that’s probably allowed and it’s not just him wishing he had the globes to like it usually is when Dave starts talking. But he waits because he’s a coward and Dave is slowly unzipping his jeans and still talking in that low rumble and everything is _so_ distracting.

‘Not even like I’m doing something out of my wheelhouse here, I’ve taken off my own jeans roughly a million times, it’s not like Latula was like, “yo, Dave, have a whack at undoing my bra, by the way you only have 10 seconds and I’m counting and if you don’t get it done then sex is off the table” because like that, you could understand if I fell flat during … that …’ 

Dave trails off as he pushes Karkat’s jeans down and he takes in the briefs that are clinging to Karkat’s bulge, dark with pre-slurry and hiding nothing. Dave swallows and tugs them down as well. 

‘Damn,’ Dave breathes. ‘Okay, cool, good, and there’s three of you and oh my God, when you made humans did you make sure that we were weirdly into tentacles because that’s a long game to play and also hot.’

‘Are you cool?’ Karkat asks. ‘We don’t have to do anything we’re not comfortable with or whatever.’

‘Karkat I cannot tell you how much I want you right now without sounding like so much of an idiot that I completely sabotage myself from getting you.’

There has to be an art to kissing Dave. Karkat is sure of that, has known for a while that he there’s some way to do it but that he’s fucked if he knows what it is. But he’s never going to get an invitation like this again. He leans in and presses their lips together.

It’s as if they were both still pretending that everything was normal right up until they kissed, but once they do they’re lost. Dave’s blunt nails dig into Karkat’s back as they both move desperately closer, Karkat stands on his tiptoes in order to kiss Dave deeper and they both groan as Karkat’s bulge slowly wraps around Dave’s. Karkat knows that this isn’t a real tangle, that he should be missing the sensation of a bulge that can squeeze him back, but it feels so fucking good he can’t imagine it being improved on. One of Dave’s hands slides over a grubscar and Karkat breaks their kiss to gasp for breath, a whining noise escaping at its peak. He’s actually close to spilling and they’ve barely started, but he can’t quite bring himself to draw back and make it last.

A loud wolf-whistle makes them both jump and breaks the moment enough for Karkat to take a step back, releasing Dave’s bulge. 

‘You gonna come to bed or what?’ Mituna asks. Both he and Latula are fully naked on the platform and there’s a smear of teal on the corner of Mituna’s mouth. 

Dave looks at Karkat and Karkat gives him a private smile before saying, ‘Yeah.’ They can enjoy one another another time, when there isn’t another two people who seem to _really_ know what they’re doing. 

The second they get on the platform, Latula guides Dave onto his back and Mituna settles between his legs.

‘No nook. Lucky I’m a freak,’ he grins. 

That’s all the warning Dave gets before Mituna spreads his legs further apart and buries his face between them. Dave gasps and swears but doesn’t so much as flinch away. 

‘Tuna’s awesome at chutelicking,’ Latula whispers loudly to Karkat. Dave covers his face in embarrassment, but Karkat is more interested in the way his legs twitch slightly wider. ‘Turn over, Vantas, let me at your sitglobes!’

Karkat turns onto his stomach, honestly grateful for clear instruction at this point. He lies parallel with Dave and takes the hand that Dave offers him. Dave’s fingers tense as he inhales shakily and feeling his reaction to Mituna’s tongue is unspeakably hot. 

Karkat barely gets time to appreciate it before Latula’s hand comes down on his ass with a loud slap. He yelps in surprise and looks behind him to see Latula grinning as she rubs soothingly over the place where it feels like she must have left an imprint of her palm. Impressively, Mituna’s hand is around her bulge. Karkat hadn’t taken him for a multi-tasker. 

‘You okay, hon?’ Latula asks.

‘Yeah, was just surprised,’ Karkat says. 

‘Alrighty, now you know it’s coming!’

She spanks his other cheek and Karkat manages to keep his reaction to a quieter, ‘Mmph!’ sound.

‘Fuck that’s cute,’ Dave breathes.

‘Right?’ says Latula. ‘I’m gonna make your cute little butt all rosy red, dude!’

Karkat buries his face in his forearms. His bulge and his grubscars are on full display, no one cares except for how they can make him feel nice with them. But it’s _embarrassing_ and worse his stupid brain is interpreting the firm hand she’s taking to him as _caring._ He’s just in such a vulnerable position, the kind he could only be in with trust. It almost feels pale, like an insistence that he needs this temporary shock of pain to ground himself and be okay. And even though it’s making him think of moirallegiance, his bulge is still writhing against his stomach. 

She slaps him again and he groans into his arm. It makes his nook _ache_ and he grips onto Dave’s hand with everything he’s got because if he doesn’t he just knows he’s going to start grinding his hips out of desperation and he’s not that far gone, he’s not, he can take it.

_Slap._

‘How you going, babes,’ Latula asks. Her hand is so gentle on his ass when she’s not spanking it and it’s just making his desperation worse.

‘Please,’ Karkat whimpers. 

‘Please what, lovely?’

‘I _need_ …’ he trails off, his thighs and hands tensing as he struggles with his pride. He wishes hopelessly that she would just get the hint, but another part of him relishes in the shame of having to _say_ it, the prolonged vulnerability that her spanking has already provoked. ‘Fuck me,’ he whispers.

Dave drags Karkat’s hand to his lips and kisses the back of it, meeting his eyes with so much intensity that Karkat almost can’t stand it. 

Latula’s hand withdraws slightly so that only her fingertips are stroking over the still hot, stinging places where she spanked him. Karkat moans, staring imploringly at Dave as if he can do anything. Then Latula’s fingertips trail teasingly in between his cheeks and he jumps at the sensitivity. She doesn’t let up, touching him so gently that he wants to shiver down the cleft of his ass until she reaches his chute. She only lingers a second, but it’s eternity on a spot that Karkat didn’t ever expect to be touched.

And then her fingers dip to his nook and he lets out a choked sob at the simultaneous relief and increased neediness that fills him. Because it’s not enough, it’s not nearly enough, and he didn’t realise how much he needed it until he got a taste. 

_’Latula,’_ Karkat begs. 

Her fingers touch the base of his bulge before she starts pulling them back again. She makes the same path, from bulge to chute then back, over and over until Karkat’s legs are shaking and he’s biting on his wrist to stop himself from begging her to just go back to spanking him.

It’s heavenly when one of her fingers, slick with the slurry from his bulge and nook, sinks deep into his nook. It feels like every muscle in his body relaxes and his eyes slide shut. Dave kisses his hand again and he feels so completely taken care of, overwhelmed by the reality that the people around him care for him, want him, and have got everything under control. 

He squeezes Dave’s hand as Latula’s gentle finger slowly urges him to climax. He thinks about warning Latula too late, dismisses the idea of resisting it because it’d be impossible and then comes with a moan that he pushes into the soft platform.

‘Ha! I win, Tunes!’

‘How the fuck did you win? I had my tongue all the way up inside mine!’

‘Guys, oh my fuck, I am so fucking close my dick is going purple someone touch me or I will have a full on, two year old whose ice cream fell on the sand at the beach tantrum I swear to fucking God.’

Karkat forces his eyes back open so that he can watch Dave’s expression as both Latula and Mituna turn their attention onto him. Dave closes his eyes tightly and lifts his chin to the ceiling and Karkat is impressed that his reaction is so muted with Latula’s hands on his bulge and Mituna back between his legs. At this angle, Karkat is on the same side of his shades as Dave, can see his eyelashes and the faint freckles between his eyelids and brows. 

His throat bobs as he swallows and he clings to Karkat so tightly it can’t be intentional because Dave is endlessly careful with everyone around him, and his voice breaks around an exhalation before he relaxes. Karkat can’t help but look down at where white stripes of thick slurry lie across his belly, his still hard dick wet with the release. Mituna crawls up enough to drag his tongue across one of the stripes and then continues until Dave is hiding his face in his hands and his stomach is clean. 

Latula drags Mituna over to the less occupied side of the platform and kisses him unhesitatingly despite the fact that she knows _exactly_ where his tongue has been. Karkat retreats to give them a bit more room and finds himself in Dave’s arms. 

‘Hey,’ Dave says. Karkat is reminded of the way he said the same thing to Mituna, but it doesn’t sound as ridiculous from Dave. 

‘Hey,’ Karkat says. He risks rearranging himself more comfortably, turning over onto his side and into an undeniable cuddle. Stupid that it feels like a risk after what they’ve just done, but whatever.

‘I did _not_ have that kink before today,’ Dave says. ‘Either of them. Any of them. I didn’t know people _did_ that, that getting a tongue up my ass was on the table of possibility and just hearing it like that I still kind of feel like I probably wouldn’t place that particular order but _oh my God.’_

Karkat laughs, more of a tired huff than anything else. He can usually do his share of talking, but he feels sleepy after losing half a bucket of slurry. He should probably get something to drink. It’s weird that they’re in a dream bubble and concepts such as drinking and tiredness are affecting him. He wonders if he’ll have slurry mixed in with his sopor when he wakes up. 

‘Does it hurt?’ Dave asks, voice lower. 

Karkat shakes his head and shifts closer. 

‘I don’t know how she knew I’d like that,’ he whispers. _’I_ didn’t know I’d like that.’

Dave tightens his arms around Karkat and then loosens them again suddenly.

‘Heads up,’ he says, and that’s all the warning Karkat gets before Latula and Mituna fall heavily across both of their bodies. ‘Finished, then?’ Dave drawls. 

‘No thanks to you,’ Mituna says.

‘Tunes,’ Latula says, jabbing her fingers in his side. 

‘Ow! Sorry! I didn’t mean it.’

‘He didn’t,’ Latula says. ‘We like to do the home stretch together.’

‘That’s kinda cute,’ Dave says. ‘Like in a weird, slutty, nice kind of way. I’m into it, it’s a good vibe to have.’

‘Your arm hinge is _right_ in my bellowsack enclosures,’ Karkat grumbles. Mituna readjusts himself and kisses Karkat sloppily on the cheek. ‘Thanks,’ he says flatly. 

‘You gonna keep an eye out for us in the bubbz, skaters?’ Latula asks. 

Dave and Karkat look at each other. Both of them do an awful job of masking their enthusiasm for the idea and smile as they see it reflected on the other’s face. 

‘Yeah, we’ll do that,’ Karkat says. ‘I’m betting you have a lot more to teach us.’

Mituna laughs delightedly. Karkat smiles to himself. This feels right.


End file.
